


My First, My Last, My Everythings

by nutshackfan



Category: The Nutshack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutshackfan/pseuds/nutshackfan
Summary: A touching titoxdwayne nutfic XD don't like dont read no flames plz





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyfD5kW_VWI

 

“Nyah!” He stares into the mirror, adjusting his cat ear clips.

“Nyahh” he clears his throat, eternally searching for his perfect nyah.

 Muffled shuffling from the other room startles Tito,

“Fuck off, Phil!” he shouts at his annoying nephew. Hearing the door slam, he sighs in relief and gazes back into the mirror. The collar around his neck jingles softly as he rolls to his side, stretching across the bed, his stomach spilling out of the pink leather strap outfit as he reaches for the bag of makeup on the bedside table. He rummages through his makeup bag, looking for his eyeliner. Grabbing his eyeliner pen, Tito Dick (Dickman, Yeah Baby) faces the mirror again and begins to slowly drag the pen against his soft, supple cheek.

“Hey Hey HEYYY, NEIGHBOR!” Wails Dwayne, knocking down the door.

_It’s the Nutshack! (Yee, yee)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (What he say?)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Oh, yes! Yeeeah)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Hey, I got the Nutshack!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (‘The fuck you say, boyee?)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack…)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Hey!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Piece a’ nuts!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Whoooa!)_

_It’s the Nutshack!_

_Hoo-ugh!_

_Phil’s from the stone, Jack’s from the P.I,_

_Horatio or Horat so big-eye!_

_Tito Dick “Dickman”, baby!_

_He raised Phil and he loves the ladies._

_Jack’s cool and lazy, he’s still learnin’._

_Number one Cherry Pie, still a virgin._

_Chita, meet da freak of da weekah!_

_Phil’s homegirl but Jack wanna keep her,_

_But that’s not happenin’, either!_

_Shakin’ like a seizure, hold up, boys_

_And spark this, take a breather._

_With that reefer in my lungs,_

_I got grapes, what you watchin’, son?_

_It’s the Nutshack! (Yah!)_

_It’s the Nutshack! (AAAAARRRGH!)_

_It’s the Nutshack!_

_It’s._

_The._

_Nutshack!_

 

           “What the fuck?!” Tito shrieks, scrambling frantically for a blanket to cover himself, his face redder than the communist manifesto. Dwayne crumbles to his knees, blushing wildly.

“Uh- I’m sorry!” Dwayne stumbles over his words as he can’t keep his eyes off the way Tito’s thigh-high stilettos accentuate his thighs.

“What are _YOU_ looking at?” 

“I-I-Uh I’m not sure! I heard some cat noises in your room and I had to check- You know I don’t allow pets in the building!”

“There’s no pussies here, go away! Forget you say anything!”

Dwayne struggles to stand, a blush still running rampant all over his face.

“But what if…I don’t want to forget?” Dwayne whispers.

“W-What the _fuck_ do you mean?” Sputters Tito.

Dwayne closes the door behind him.

“It’s cute…I like it.”

Tito nervously fondles the blanket, avoiding eye contact with Dwayne.

“D-Do you want to see more…?” He stutters.

“Ye-Yeah?”

Tito slides off the bed, holding the blanket tight as he stands up. Then, he drops the blanket.

“I-I never wanted anyone to see me like this… until now,” Tito continues to stare at the floor.

Dwayne moves closer, reaching his hand out to Tito, grazing his jawline with his fingertips.

Tito melts into the brief touch of Dwayne. Their noses gently touch as their lips meet.

“And that’s how we started dating,” Tito squeezes Dwayne’s hand reassuringly, refusing to break eye contact with Phil and Jack.

 


End file.
